Bad Korra - Continued
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: A continuation of the oneshot I posted. Enjoy the story and leave LONG REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Seeing as all those who reviewed wanted me to… here you go. A continuation of my story. There's going to be more substance to this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. But anyway, let's get to it. See you later.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own The Legend of Korra or Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ **Speech Key**_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = Normal Speech

' _Vulpimancers never were big on small talk. Even with their own kind.' = Thoughts_

 **"Lemme tell ya somethin', Kevin E. Levin!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 **The Story Begins…**

* * *

This has, so far, been a very eventful and confusing evening for one Omnitrix bearer known as Ben Tennyson. Not only is there a Galvan, the species of his transformation Greymatter, parading around in a clone body of his own with a fake Omnitrix, but he's also trying to kill him in an effort to take his Omnitrix and use it to restore him to his original form. Now after fighting him as Humungousaur, Ben and the gang have tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse and are currently trying to search for him.

But it's harder for Gwen to track him than it should be. This fake Ben/Galvan known as Albedo? His Mana is all over the place and thanks to being in a clone body of Ben, it's near completely identical to Ben's own. And so, they've split up to try and cover more ground in their search for…

"Hit the deck!" Ben shouted to Gwen and Kevin.

...Albedo. Too late.

The fake Ben sprayed the two with a large hose and stuck them to the ground with something sticky and very durable. As proven by how ineffectual their struggles to get unstuck from the wall were.

"This reeks! He got us with packing foam! No leverage!" grunted Kevin as he tried to get free.

"Push!" Gwen urged as she too tried to get free.

And while those two were preoccupied with their nearly vain efforts to get free from their foamy prison, Albedo turned to face Ben. A smug grin was plastered on the faker's face as he stared down the original.

"Look, Albedo, you're not getting my Omnitrix!" Ben defiantly declared.

But Albedo wasn't deterred.

"I have all of your powers, and a superior intellect. Surrender if you value your life!" Albedo demanded.

In response, Ben raised his Omnitrix arm and selected an alien.

"Because that would be so much smarter." quipped Ben.

Slamming down on the core of the Omnitrix, Ben transforming in a flash of green light into a humanoid creature made entirely out of green, gelatinous slime. His green eyes were outlined by thick black lines, and some sort of flying saucer levitated above his head, creating an artificial gravity that allows this species to move and fight like it does.

" **Goop!"** yelled Ben, calling out the name of his transformation.

Albedo quickly started the fight by shooting packing foam at Goop, only for the Polymorph to jump out of the way. Albedo shot more of the foam at the slimy alien, but he kept dodging every time. Goop retaliated by thrusting his arm out and shooting a glob of goo at Albedo, who also dodged.

Goop continued shooting the substance his body is made of, forcing Albedo to run away as the slime's acidic properties caused whatever it hit to begin melting. Goop landed on the ground and shot another blast of slime at Albedo, who jumped over a fully stocked shelf and used it as a shield. As the humanized Galvan stood to his feet, the shelf and its contents quickly melted. But the Galvan thought quickly, and activated his own Omnitrix. In a flash of green light, he was in his Vaxasaurian form. The form that Ben calls Humungousaur.

Vaxasaurians are a humanoid dinosaur-like species, being beige in color. They have human-like hands with four fingers, each with large gray nails. They have long dinosaur-like tails and stand about 12 feet tall and can grow to about 60 feet tall. Humungousaur's skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Albedo roared as the transformation finished and punched the shelf he was standing behind, forcing Goop to separate his body before reforming as more of a blob. But he quickly pulled himself together and tapped the Omnitrix on his chest to change into a different alien as Albedo charged.

" **Swampfire!"**

Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

He quickly rolled out of the way as Albedo tried to slam him into the ground using his tail, and launched his own counter attack.

"Here's mud in your eye!" he quipped, throwing a glob of swampy mud at Albedo.

The attack hit its mark and blinded Albedo as it got in his eyes. Albedo grunted as he tried to get the mud out of his eyes, leaving himself vulnerable to Swampfire, who began to shoot a barrage of fire balls at him. The attack left the Galvan turned Vaxasaurian stumbling backwards as his thick skin offered minimal protection from fire.

While this was going on, Kevin and Gwen were still trying to get out of the packing foam. And while Kevin tried using brute force, Gwen started to shoot Mana beams from her eyes at the packing foam. Unfortunately, the heat got through the foam and was hurting Kevin.

" **OOWWW! HOT!"** shouted Kevin.

"Sorry!" Gwen apologized.

But she continued to shoot her Mana eye beams. She figured that if she could succeed in sawing through the foam using her Mana, then she and Kevin would be free to help out her cousin! And against someone with all the same powers as Ben, he definitely needs help.

Back with Ben and Albedo, the Vaxasaurian had finally gotten the mud out of his eyes and glared hatefully at Swampfire. He tapped his own Omnitrix symbol just as Swampfire shot more fireballs at him. The results were Albedo becoming an alien known as a Necrofriggian. Also known as the transformation Ben calls Big Chill.

Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and under jaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

As he transformed, Albedo used Big Chill's intangibility to avoid the fireballs as he hovered in the air, the bursts of flame simply phasing harmlessly through his body as he did. He continued to glare at the Methanosian as he hovered in the air with his wings spread out.

But Swampfire didn't let this deter him. He shot more fire at Big Chill, who went intangible to avoid it. Once that was done. He exhaled a breath of freezing cold air that was more like the fog from liquid nitrogen. It extinguished the fire in Swampfire's hands and caused his body to start freezing over. And he would have too, had Swampfire not managed to tap the Omnitrix and become a new alien in time.

This time, as he backflipped, he managed to transform into an alien that closely resembles a crab of some kind. Though, clearly not one of Earth's aquatic ecosystem.

" **Brainstorm!"**

Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head.

"Tremble before my electrolocutive power, you feckless facsimile!" Brainstorm declared in his typical hyper intelligent british accent.

Opening up his cranial plates, Brainstorm shot a continuous blast of electricity from his brain at Albedo, scoring a direct hit and causing great pain and damage to his enemy. Albedo struggled to pull himself together, but he managed to tap the Ultimatrix and transform himself into a Sonorosian. The transformation that Ben named Echo Echo.

"OUCH! HURT! PAIN! OW!" yelped Albedo and his clones as they fell to the ground.

Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. His voice originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, but became slightly lower. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Brainstorm looked around, mentally counting how many Echo Echo clones were surrounding him and what he'd need to do to take them all down with little effort. But since he's one of Ben's smarter aliens, he knows that it won't be easy. Thinking fast, Brainstorm opened his cranial plates again and began shooting bursts of lightning at the Echo Echos, but he couldn't land a hit. They were too fast and too small of targets! Not to mention they keep jumping all over the place!

Eventually, he stopped shooting and closed his cranial plates in order to think of a new plan. But Albedo wasn't about to give him the chance.

"Surrender. Or. Die!" demanded the Albedo clones.

They all opened their mouths and released a combined blast of soundwaves at Brainstorm, derailing his train of thought and forcing him to put his pincers where his ears would be.

"Oh…! Decidedly difficult to cognitate!" Brainstorm said to himself.

He quickly tapped the Omnitrix again and transformed into a faster and more precise alien. An Aerophibian known as...

" **Jetray!"**

Yeah. That.

Jetray is a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol. He is slightly taller than Ben's girlfriend, Julie. He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. Jetray has yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms and yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water.

Jetray quickly flew up to gain the high ground, and started shooting neuroshock blasts from the tip of his tail. His attacks missed, but they forced Albedo on the defensive. Not that the arrogant Galvan will ever admit to it.

"You. Can't. Keep. This. Up!" Albedo exclaimed.

The Sonorosian's body began to flash green as his duplicates merged with the original. Once that was complete, Albedo tapped the Omnitrix again and turned into an alien known as an Arachnichimp. The transformation Ben refers to as Spidermonkey. And with good reason, as well.

Arachnichimps are blue colored, monkey-like aliens with four arms, four or six eyes and two legs. They also have three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with a stripe design. The eyes of an Arachnichimp with four eyes are yellow with black pupils while the eyes of Arachnichimps with six pupils are pure black. Like all of Ben's other transformations, Spidermonkey wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Albedo screeched like a monkey and shot a sticky blast of webbing from his tail, catching Jetray off guard and sticking him to the wall. Try as he might to get free, Jetray was stuck good. And Albedo knows this. He made a few monkey sounds as he landed in front of Jetray with two arms reared back to punch him.

"Your Omnitrix will lose power! Yield!" Albedo demanded, punching Jetray each time he told him to surrender. "Yield! YIELD!"

Unfortunately for Albedo, despite having used the transformation, he forgot that Jetray can also fire neuroshock blasts from his eyes as well. And that's just what he did. That sent Albedo to the ground in a crouch while Jetray managed to tap the Omnitrix and transform one more time.

" **Chromastone!"**

This time, Ben has transformed into a Crystalsapien. This one known as Chromastone. Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. Like all others before him, Chromastone has the Omnitrix symbol in the center of his chest.

As he began to glow with a prismatic light, Chromastone burned through the webbing holding him in place. This freed him and allowed him to drop to the ground with a loud crash, kicking up a cloud of dust due to his weighty bulk. With a battle cry, he charged at Albedo… only to turn back into Ben at the last minute!

"Uh oh!" yelped Ben.

"I told you!" Albedo exclaimed as he made more monkey noises. "I told you! You have drained your Omnitrix! Whereas mine…"

He tapped his Omnitrix and transformed back into his default Ben Clone body, the smirk never having left his face.

"I don't need an Omnitrix to destroy you!" he declared, rearing back his fist.

A motion that Ben copied.

Both of them shot forward to punch each other with their Omnitrix arms, but this proved to be a bad idea as the two devices got stuck together. Both Omnitrix user yelped in surprise and grunted as they tried to pry their watches apart.

"What's going on?!" Ben demanded to know.

"Their proximity is creating a bioenergy feedback!" Albedo exclaimed.

The two fell to the ground with Albedo on his back just as his Omnitrix began to spark with green electricity, causing something to happen to him. His body's physical appearance changed so that his hair was silver instead of brown, his eyes changed from green to red, his skin became noticeably paler, his jacket turned red and black instead of green and white, his black shirt turned white, and his blue jeans turned black.

And the two trapped members of Team Tennyson saw the whole thing happen from their unwilling perch.

"No confusing those two now." Kevin quipped.

Albedo managed to wrestle Ben to the ground, his newfound rage giving him more power due to the rush of adrenaline.

"You have damaged this form! You will pay!" growled Albedo.

But Ben was in no way a weakling. He quickly got Albedo down to the ground and grappled him from behind. (Minds out of the gutters, you yaoi fanboys out there!) As Ben continued to try and pry his Omnitrix off of Albedo's, he grew increasingly desperate to be free.

"Tell me how to get these apart!" demanded Ben.

Albedo growled and attempted to free himself from Ben's practical stranglehold.

"Perhaps if one of us could manage to die…" growled Albedo.

"Don't tempt me!" Ben growled back with just as much force.

"Great! Now we're all trapped!" Kevin sighed.

"Come on, one more!" urged Gwen as she fired another Mana eye beam at the foam surrounding Kevin.

Kevin grunted and growled as he attempted to pry himself free. But this time, his arm broke through the heated backing foam and he managed to get himself off the wall. He quickly turned towards his girlfriend and tore the foam off of her, getting her down as they ran to help Ben against Albedo. The two still locked in a struggle of physical power.

Ben and Albedo grunted as they managed to separate their Omnitrixes from one another's, even though the bioenergy feedback caused by it damaged Albedo's new body and turned him into an inverted version of Ben with red eyes and silver hair. But as they were about to fight again, a bright light appeared at the ground beneath them.

"He's here…!" gasped Albedo.

"Who's here?" Gwen asked.

"Azmuth!"

The light died down to reveal what most would call an older and wiser version of Ben's Galvan transformation known as Greymatter. Only he's wearing a green and black tunic, has squintier green eyes, appendages hanging from his upper lip that form a mustache, and silver armor on his forearms and legs. And from the look in his eyes, he's less than pleased. But whether it's at Ben or Albedo, I don't quite know.

"You bet he is!" he snapped in a slightly cross manner. "Azmuth of the Galvan. The true genius behind the Omnitrix."

He looked up at Ben and spoke to him in a tone of voice that showed he was both calm and angry. Though his anger isn't directed entirely at Ben. He's annoyed with him, but that's about it.

"You've overloaded the thing so badly, I could sense it half a galaxy away! Those nonstop transformations are going to break it!" he scolded, causing Ben to reflexively cover the Omnitrix.

"I-I was just…"

"Save it. I know," said Azmuth as he cut Ben off. "Albedo, my _former assistant_ , built an inferior copy."

The aged Galvan then turned to the other Galvan who is now trapped in human form.

"I warned you that there could only be one Omnitrix. You ignored me." Azmuth scolded.

"Someone's in trouble.~" Kevin said in a slight sing-song voice.

"I will not trust the universe's fate to an unworthy _human_!" Albedo said, the word human being laced with venom. "If my Omnitrix cannot function, I will have his!"

Ben just glared at Albedo and put his hand on the watch, showing that he's ready to defend it with his life if need be. An admirable trait that Azmuth is glad Ben possesses. It only further solidified his belief that Ben is the only being in the cosmos worthy of wielding the Omnitrix.

But he's not done scolding Albedo.

"I told you the Omnitrix is beyond you! You could have doomed us all!" Azmuth said in slight anger.

Ben and his cousin, Gwen, shared a concerned glance at that mention. This sounds an awful lot like when Animo's little machine caused the Omnitrix to enter self-destruct mode the first time, but on a much larger scale.

"So the universe really was at stake?" Ben asked.

Azmuth stroked his mustache and answered "If you'd lost the Omnitrix, yes. Albedo only wanted it to restore his original form."

"This human body is unbearable!" whined the former Galvan.

"I get that. And the face is even worse." Kevin teased, looking at Ben.

The two Tennyson cousins just looked at Kevin, their eyes clearly telling him that now is not the time to be playing around. Not that their former enemy turned friend would be willing to listen.

"Albedo, through your arrogant act of rebellion, you have proven yourself a lesser being." Azmuth said, regret clear in his voice.

The aged Galvan jumped up onto Albedo's Omnitrix arm and proceeded to rip the core right out of the duplicate watch, sparks of green electricity arcing about. Albedo was shocked that Azmuth would do that, not believing that he'd just gotten rid of Albedo's only chance of returning to his original Galvan form.

"You shall remain as you are. In a prison of your own making." Azmuth declared.

"No! You can't!" Albedo all but begged, falling to his knees.

"I have." Azmuth said simply.

Albedo stared at his former boss, anger and immense hatred beginning to well up within him. This injustice was just intolerable. And now, he has a secondary focus for his hatred instead of just solely forcing it upon Ben Tennyson.

 **"I HATE YOOOOUUUUuuuu…"** Albedo yelled as he was teleported away.

Once he was gone, the core from the inferior Omnitrix stopped sparking. Azmuth looked down in slight regret, wishing he could have prevented this from happening to the young Galvan who was once his pupil. Ben walked towards Azmuth, feeling a sympathy for the older version of Greymatter. He just wished there was something he could say to ease the pain, but he knew this was unlikely.

"He won't bother you again. You're on your own from here." Azmuth said.

"I still have a few questions. Like, what's the watch really for? And how many aliens can I…"

"Look kid, you alone have made the Omnitrix a force for good in ways I never conceived. It's better, I think, to allow you to create your own way of using it." Azmuth said, cutting Ben off.

He hopped up into the palm of Ben's hands and continued his little speech.

"No question, for all my concerns you're the only being worthy to wear it. And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Who else?" Ben asked, his curiosity piqued.

"My business. It's a surprise." Azmuth replied.

"Now you're just teasing." Kevin quipped.

The trio was startled when Azmuth began to teleport himself and this new Omnitrix core back to Galvan Prime. But it was his parting words that really hit home.

"There are difficult trials ahead. Be ready." he said as he disappeared.

"The first trial's your physics test. In about three hours." Gwen informed.

That made Ben look up with a blank look on his face. With all that's been going on and this whole debacle with Albedo, he clean forgot about his test. Good thing Julie helped him with studying beforehand, otherwise he'd be feeling a lot more pressure than he already does right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Galvan Prime, Azmuth had just teleported back to his lab and placed the incomplete Omnitrix core on one of his work benches as he resolved to destroy it later. Right now, he has something else to work on before his day of work is complete. And even then, he's going to have a lot more to do tomorrow. It ain't easy being the First Thinker of the Galvan race.

But then he looked back to the incomplete core. He couldn't help his curiosity spiking as he watched the core change from its usual vibrant green that is a trademark color around Galvan Prime to a more minty green color. Something like this should really be impossible, and yet here it is.

"What do you make of this, Paradox?" Azmuth asked his guest, not even needing to look in order to know who just appeared in his lab.

"I can't say for certain, but I think that the A.I. of this core is trying to tell you to build it a new Omnitrix to inhabit so that it may be given to a second Omnitrix wielder." theorized Professor Paradox. "I've been doing a little searching in the timelines and have found a most interesting world indeed. One where there should be an Omnitrix bearer, and yet there is not. In this world, humans have learned how to manipulate the elements of fire, earth, air, and water using an inner energy called Chi. And they have recently gained the ability to bend sub-elements such as metal, sand, lightning, and even blood. However, one of their greatest protectors, the Avatar, is the one that must bear this Omnitrix. However, there appears to have been an unforeseen bump in the road."

Paradox paused so he could allow Azmuth to take in all this information, but it seems that the elderly Galvan is in no mood for any sort of pauses in important conversations like this one.

"Don't pause for suspense, tell me!" he demanded.

And while Paradox may have preferred his old friend to ask politely, he understands how important this is for him. So he began to explain the greater scheme of things.

"You see, due to an assassination attempt on the current Avatar's life when she was seven, Korra, that's her name, has been under constant surveillance by the Order of the White Lotus, who have been putting her through almost nonstop training in bending the elements. As such she never got to experience a real childhood and has become bitter and angry at everyone in the world. Even at her own previous incarnation for deciding that she should be trained so harshly, and essentially made a prisoner in her own home. She plans to leave the Nations of the Four Elements for good, and plans to never use her bending powers again unless absolutely necessary. Her world is coming apart at the seams, and only her receiving an Omnitrix, like she should have, can save her world from total destruction." Paradox finished explaining.

Azmuth's eyes widened at what he heard. He may not have initially liked Ben Tennyson when he met the lad as a child, but even he knows that children should not be made to train non stop for a war that they should not even have to fight in! But this leaves one more question.

"What about her universe's Azmuth? Could he not simply create an Omnitrix for her?"

"I'm afraid the Azmuth of Korra's universe, Universe 37-A17, has passed away and has been dead for some time. He never got the chance to even begin building the Omnitrix after gathering DNA samples for the Codon Stream. That is why it's up to you to construct the Omnitrix that Korra was supposed to find and acquire but never could." Paradox replied.

Azmuth looked up at his oldest friend and then back to the Omnitrix core sitting on his work bench. If what Paradox says is true, then another universe will need this Omnitrix more than this world does. Besides, Ben could use another Omnitrix bearer to help him out when he doesn't have Gwen and Kevin there. And Azmuth knows from experience that it's quite difficult for one to handle the life of a warrior, and a hero, by themselves.

"Grab some blueprints, Paradox! We've got work to do!" Azmuth declared. "And we're taking a little fieldtrip to do it!"

* * *

"There you are, Avatar!" cried a member of the White Lotus.

Avatar Korra stopped in her tracks as she heard the three members of the Order of the White Lotus running through the deep snow to try and catch up to her. At sixteen years old, Korra was certainly a beautiful young woman with her dark brown hair that cascaded down to mid-back and flew in the harsh wind of the incoming blizzard, tan brown skin, and blue eyes that would just captivate whoever she fell in love with and reciprocated those feelings. She was currently dressed in a light blue, sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, and brown fur boots. Her anger and abilities as a Fire Bender kept her warm in spite of the below freezing cold winds and snow that blew harshly around her.

She glanced back at the members, making them stop in their tracks at the glare she gave them. Any sane person would know that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Well, this particular woman has been scorned many times over, and she's sick of it.

"What do you want, bastards?" she asked with a ton of venom in her voice.

"Avatar Korra, please! Stop this madness and come back to the temple!" ordered one of the bolder members of the White Lotus.

"Why? So you can keep me locked away in that prison for my whole life? So you can turn me into an ultimate weapon for you to do whatever you please with?" she demanded, her anger building more and more.

"We kept you hidden for you own protection! Why can't you see that?!" exclaimed the same member.

"Calm down, Yoshihiro! Yelling and getting the Avatar upset is not going to solve anything!" instructed one of the two level-headed members.

"He's right. We need to settle this in a more tactful manner. Let's at least get out of this blizzard before it gets any worse." added the other in a baritone voice as he turned to look at Korra. "We can talk about what is troubling you over a nice hot cup of cocoa, and try to work something out to solve this problem."

Though the offer of her favorite hot beverage was tempting, Korra just scoffed and turned to leave again.

"No thanks. I'd rather take my chances in the storm than go anywhere with the likes of you. All you'll do is get a bunch of Metal Benders to turn me into a prisoner again while all of you act as my wardens." she growled.

As she began to walk away, the more brash and easily angered member got fed up with Korra's justified attitude and attempted to use his own Water Bending to bring her down and back to the temple by force. Key word being 'attempted'. Just as he was about to start, his body stopped without him telling it to and began to spasm uncontrollably as he was forced down to the ground. The deep snow, at least, cushioned the blow. But not by much.

The other two members were shocked by what was happening, but the sight of the slight twitching in Korra's unclenched right hand told them all they needed to know.

She stopped Yoshihiro by Blood Bending.

"I bet you're regretting forcing me to learn how to Blood Bend now, aren't you." Korra stated with a smirk.

"Enough! I will talk to her!" ordered the voice of an elderly woman.

The three members of the White Lotus looked to see the village elder and healer, Katara, walking over to them, bundled up in a thick fur coat to keep warm. Seeing the only reasonable person around here walking to their location, Korra released Yoshihiro from her Blood Bending grip as she knew that at least Katara is straight with people. When she says she just wants to talk, she means she just wants to talk.

The two unharmed White Lotus members promptly bowed to the elder and gathered up their companion before heading back to the village to both warm up and get Yoshihiro something for that bruise that was beginning to form.

Katara and Korra looked each other dead in the eye. Neither of them made any movements as they peered into each other's very souls. Eventually, the elderly woman did speak. And her voice was laced with much regret over the actions of herself and the Order of the White Lotus. She may be old, but she's not senile. Not just yet. She knows that they drove away the Avatar and no one else is to blame.

"Do you really have to leave? Do you really think it's necessary to abandon everything and everyone you've ever known? The only home you've ever had?" she asked.

"The temple was never a home, it was a prison, and you know it." Korra replied with a little less venom.

She had to remind herself that, in her eyes, Katara had not done as much wrong to her as the Order of the White Lotus had. She was merely following the last wishes of her deceased husband, Avatar Aang, and Korra couldn't really fault her for that. Even if Aang's overprotective solution was both short sighted and stupid.

"A home is a place where one is supposed to feel safe and loved. Where one is free to learn and grow as a person. Not constantly being trained for a war they wanted no part in, all the while being under constant watch as your wardens locked you away in a cage and threw away the key. And so, I'm leaving these nations behind. Let the people restore balance to these lands themselves for a change." Korra said.

"Just…" Katara closed her eyes and looked down in regret. "Just promise me that you will never use Blood Bending unless you're left with no other choice."

Korra closed her eyes as well, and turned around as she finally began to leave the continents of the four elements… forever.

"I make no promises."

Katara opened her eyes and looked up to see that Korra was already disappearing into the blizzard that has finally arrived. The elderly woman began to shed tears of sadness as she remembered the bright and happy young girl who was eager to prove herself a worthy Avatar was transformed into a bitter young woman who wanted nothing to do with the role of the Avatar. And they have no one to blame for this but themselves.

"Oh, Aang… What have we done?" Katara whispered to her dead husband.

And watching from afar were Professor Paradox and Azmuth. They may not have been able to hear what was being said the whole time, but they could both read lips like experts. And the special telescopes they were using to watch the confrontation go down made that especially easy.

They looked to each other and nodded. Looks like they'll need to take a little trip to this universe's Galvan Prime to get the necessary parts needed to create Korra's Omnitrix. They have the Core already. They just need to make a special casing, and maybe a more efficient way for Korra to access this world's Codon Stream so she could transform, even though she'll no longer be in this world as a resident.

"Let's hurry, Paradox. There's still much work to be done." Azmuth said.

"Yes. And…" Paradox took out his pocket watch. "We're running out of time."

He pressed the button on his watch and in a flash of blue light, he and Azmuth were teleported to the Galvan Prime of this universe. They have work to do, and not a lot of time to do it. They need to get this new Omnitrix to Korra before it's too late!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter, and the parts I've added to it to make it a bit more exciting. But now, I have a few questions for you guys.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What ten aliens would you like Korra to start with? (Please give the species names for the aliens and what she'll call them.)**_

 _ **2.) What kind of names do you all want Korra to give his aliens? Do you want them to follow a certain theme?**_

 _ **3.) Should Ben gain the power to Bend a certain element? And if so, which element do you want him to bend? (Water, Earth, Fire, Air)**_

 _ **4.) And finally, how soon do you want Aang and those of Korra's world to go after her to bring her back to her old world?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading! Don't forget to answer my questions and leave LONG reviews! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own Ben 10 or Legend of Korra!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = Normal Speech

' _Vulpimancers never were big on small talk. Even with their own kind.' = Thoughts_

 **"Lemme tell ya somethin', Kevin E. Levin!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Beginning of An Omnitrix!**_

* * *

Paradox and Azmuth arrived on Galvan Prime with no trouble, and we're actually quite surprised to see that this universe's version of the planet is just like the one from their universe. Only the green here is more of a mint green color instead of standard green.

"Well, if things here are anything like back home, then I'm sure we won't have any trouble building the new Omnitrix." Azmuth commented. "Though, I should probably remain hidden. The people of this planet will probably panic if they see that their long since dead First Thinker is somehow still alive."

"Too late. It looks like they already know." Paradox quipped.

Azmuth raised an eyebrow at his time traveling friend, unsure of what he meant by that. Until he heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar. If a little on the younger side.

"Azmuth…?"

Paradox turned so Azmuth could get a better look, and the Galvan was shocked by what he was seeing. It's Myaxx! But she's much younger than the one he knows, as proven by the much shorter cranial tentacles acting as hair on her head. She's most likely only fourteen years old in human years, and her armor is much more conservative as it resembles a T-shirt and a pair of knee length shorts instead of a leotard.

And sitting on her shoulder is yet ANOTHER familiar face that Azmuth didn't expect to see.

It's Albedo! But rather than being stuck in the clone body of Ben Tennyson, he's in his original Galvan form! As a Galvan, Albedo has a longer, narrower face and head than most other Galvan. His neck is also noticeably longer than others as well. He wears traditional Galvan clothing, but the green on his clothes is more of a minty shade rather than the standard green of his dimension.

"Myaxx?! Albedo?!" Azmuth exclaimed in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I think the better question is; what are YOU doing here?!" Albedo gasped. "I mean, you were… y-y-you were…"

"Pushing up daisies!" Myaxx exclaimed.

"Perhaps I can best explain." Paradox said, making himself known.

Myaxx and Albedo both raised an eyebrow/eye marking at this, but listened to what the time travelling professor had to say anyway. Once he was finished with his explanation, as well as explained why Azmuth had the Omnitrix core that he had, it all started to make sense to the two scientists.

"I get it! So in your timeline, First Thinker, you lived past our dimension's Azmuth's time of death! And as a result, you were able to complete your Omnitrix!" Albedo said, his voice making it clear that he understood.

"Indeed. And let me just say that I am deeply sorry for your loss of… myself." Azmuth said a bit awkwardly.

"Does this time travel stuff ever give you a major headache?" Myaxx asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe, child." Azmuth said with a good-natured grin.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken when Paradox cleared his throat and pointed to the mint green Omnitrix core. Azmuth gathered his wits and looked back to his two parallel dimension assistants.

"So Myaxx, Albedo, will you both help us complete the Omnitrix my other self could never finish?" Azmuth asked.

"Of course! If you can't count on family, who can you count on?" Myaxx asked.

"Family?" Azmuth asked.

As far as he knows, he and Albedo share no blood relation. And all of his children that he had before Zennith left all chose to become soldiers to protect Galvan Prime instead of scientists. So who is Myaxx talking about?

"Of course. You see, our universe's Azmuth found me when I was just a little girl, barely four human years old, and took me in. I started out as just a simple lab assistant, but over time, he admitted that he started to see me as the daughter he never had. And I already considered him my father, so he made it official by adopting me. Ever since his passing, I've been doing all I can to keep things on Galvan running smoothly with Albedo's help." Myaxx explained.

"That actually explains EVERYTHING. It explains a lot." Azmuth admitted.

"Well, come along. Both of you. We have work to do if we want to get the Omnitrix built in time. If what you say is true and there really IS a war between the timelines coming up, then we need to get our own chosen Omnitrix bearer her Omnitrix as soon as possible!" Albedo instructed.

"Lead the way, Albedo." Azmuth said in response.

With that said, the Galvan and the Chimera Sui Generis lead the human and alternate dimension Galvan to the main Galvan Laboratory that once belonged to their timeline's Azmuth. And with the crazy things that were sure to happen very soon, they have to get the Omnitrix ready as fast as they can.

* * *

Back on Earth 261, A.K.A., Korra's World, a great unrest has arisen within the Spirit World as the spirits of the original Team Avatar began to congregate. Even the members who are still alive are there, only they're now in their younger bodies from when they were in their late thirties to early forties. Except for Iroh and king Bumi, of course. They're both still pretty darn old.

Aang has really changed from when he was a young boy, technically a one hundred twelve year old man in a twelve year old's body. Now, he has the body and mind of a forty year old man with a more masculine and angular face that was devoid of baby fat, and he wore an updated version of his old Air Nomad uniform. His head is still shaved and still has his signature blue arrow tattoo, but he now sports a black beard.

"What are we doing here anyway, Aang?" asked Toph, now once again in her thirty something year old body instead of her old and withered one. "I thought I told you the last time you visited the mortal world, the new generation has things under control. Especially the newest Avatar, Korra."

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved," Aang began in a grim voice. "But if what I've seen is correct, there's more to this than Korra simply running from her destiny. We need to find her and get her back to the temple to complete her training before Amon and his band of Equalists catch wind that she's no longer in a protected environment!"

"Fine. Let's go find her, Twinkle Toes." sighed Toph.

"Toph, I'm a hundred and forty years old, dead, and reincarnated! You think you can stop with the nickname?" Aang asked in an exasperated manner.

"'Fraid not." Toph quipped.

Aang just shook his head and followed his friend as he followed her to where the rest of the gang, plus their descendants, would be meeting to discuss what to do about their runaway Avatar. And yet, they're still completely unaware of the events that will soon take place thanks to a certain Time Walker putting the timeline back on its natural course.

On the plus side, he gets to see his family again for the first time in a long while. That's good.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…!***_

* * *

 _ **And that's all she wrote for this chapter! Question time!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What do you want Korra's Omnitrix to look like when she's first given it? Original Series, Alien Force, or Omniverse?**_

 _ **2.) What sort of aliens would you give her for her first playlist of ten? (Gravattack, Buzzshock, and Ghostfreak are already in this list.)**_

 _ **3.) Do you guys want Korra's first fight to be against members of the Order of the White Lotus?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, if you were there when Korra finally ran away and struck out on her own, what would you say and do, and what advice would you give her?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, don't forget to answer my questions. MAy the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
